


Twelve Days of Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Scorpius has prepared twelve days of gifts for Albus, all culminating in one very special surprise.





	Twelve Days of Christmas

A lumpy package dropped in front of Albus. He jumped, startled, and his notes scattered everywhere. He took a closer look at the package, noting the red wrapping paper and green bow.

“I got you a present,” Scorpius said unnecessarily, sliding around to the other side of the table.

Albus grunted and began gathering his notes back up. Hopefully, they weren’t too badly out of order. It had taken him hours to put them together.

“A present,” Scorpius repeated.

“Well I should hope so,” Albus said. “Christmas is in two weeks. Are you just now starting your shopping?”

“No, I finished it ages ago.” He paused. “That’s not what I meant. I got you a present to open now.”

Albus looked at his boyfriend. Scorpius seemed worried that Albus wasn’t giving the present the proper attention. He sighed, knowing that his notes were going to have to wait.

“Are you mad?” Scorpius asked. “If you’re mad, then don’t worry about it. It’s not that important.”

“You’re too cute to be mad at,” Albus commented. Scorpius grinned and slid the present closer to Albus. He removed the wrapping quickly and found himself looking at a beautiful, hand-knit scarf in the Slytherin colors.

“This is beautiful,” he said, wrapping it around his neck. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous as ever.” Scorpius beamed. “I’m glad you like it.”

* * *

 

The next day, Albus woke to find another present sitting on Scorpius’ pillow. He stared at it. It had to be for him; Scorpius had already left for work. But what was his boyfriend up to?

This present was much smaller than the one he’d received yesterday. It was so small, in fact, that it didn’t even have room for a bow. He ran a hand over the silver wrapping paper. It was so pretty that he almost didn’t want to tear it open but he was too curious to let it sit.

Within seconds, he found himself staring at a gorgeous eagle feather quill. He’d mentioned just the other day that he needed a new quill. Evidently, Scorpius had been listening. He’d have to think of a good way to show his appreciation. 

* * *

 

There was another present sitting by the stove the next morning when he went down for breakfast. It was odd, Albus thought. Scorpius had always been an attentive boyfriend, had been ever since they’d started dating three years earlier. But this was a new level for him.

“Now what could you be?” he wondered, gently touching the gold bow.

The answer was a new teapot. This one looked like a ladybug. In the store, he’d commented that it reminded him of Lily but they didn’t have the money to buy it.

What was Scorpius doing?

* * *

 

The next day was Saturday and Scorpius didn’t have work. Albus had every intention of asking him what he was planning. But when Albus rose, he found a note beside the bed.

_Gone out with James. See you tonight._

Albus furrowed his brow. This was decidedly unusual. James and Scorpius weren’t close friends by any means. He couldn’t imagine what they were doing together.

His attention turned to the present next to the note. This one was round and had the word “FRAGILE” printed on it. Albus was sure that he knew what this one was. Every year, he and Scorpius purchased ornaments for each other to hang on their Christmas tree. Sometimes the ornaments had to do with what they’d done that year and sometimes they just had to do with what they liked but it was a tradition. They loved it.

He was right. The present was indeed an ornament- a beautiful, glass blown sphere with the words “My Light in the Darkness” spelled out in stunning calligraphy.

* * *

 

Scorpius handed Albus his present the next evening. They had sat down to dinner and he’d simply removed it from under his chair.

“I think you’ll really like this one,” Scorpius said. He propped his head on his hands and watched as Albus removed the wrapping paper. “Aunt Luna arranged this one for me.”

Curiosity piqued, Albus tore open the rest of the paper to uncover a leather-bound copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. He flipped open the front cover and gasped.

“Did Newt Scamander really sign this?” he asked excitedly.

Scorpius nodded, grinning. “Told you I thought you’d like it.”

It was a wonderful gift, Albus thought, but why was he receiving it so early? They typically didn’t exchange gifts until Christmas morning. He decided not to worry about it and just enjoy the presents Scorpius was giving him.

* * *

 

The next day it was a gold and silver wizard’s chess set.

* * *

 

The day after that it was tickets to France for a week, effective on January 1.

* * *

 

Then it was a desk model of the galaxy in exquisite detail.

* * *

 

Then there was a winter coat.

* * *

 

Scorpius gave him a matching set of a lapel pin and cufflinks on the tenth day.

* * *

 

On the eleventh day, Scorpius greeted Albus with another box. This one was an adorable pink and white hatbox that had Albus confused. What would he possibly do with a ladies’ hat?

Then the box let out a gentle meow.

Albus jumped back, startled. “Scorpius, what is this?” he asked.

Scorpius just held the box out. “Open it and see,” he said.

Albus took the box and sat down, holding it on his lap. He gingerly lifted the lid up just a tiny amount. A small pink nose poked out and gave a miniscule sneeze.

“Is this a-”

He didn’t finish the sentence as the white kitten pushed the lid the rest of the way off. He lifted the kitten out of the box. It began to purr when he stroked a finger over its head.

“Where did you find it?” he asked.

Scorpius shrugged. “Outside Tiffany’s.”

“What were you doing at Tiffany’s?”

Scorpius turned bright red but Albus didn’t notice. He was too busy cuddling the kitten, which had decided that his shoulder was an excellent place to curl up.

“She really is adorable, isn’t she?” he commented. “What should we call her?”

“She’s your cat,” Scorpius offered.

Albus studied the cat a moment longer. “I think we should call her Sassy.”

* * *

 

The next morning was Christmas morning. Albus woke to feel something warm on top of his chest. He reached down, expecting that Scorpius had rolled over on top of him during the night. But he felt the soft fur of Sassy instead.

Scorpius wasn’t in bed.

Albus was a bit confused. They always woke up on Christmas morning together. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, finding that his boyfriend was hard at work making breakfast.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Scorpius turned, a chagrined smile on his face. “I was hoping to have it finished before you woke up but Muggle cooking is a little harder than I expected.”

Albus hugged him tightly. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be great.” As he spoke, the toaster dinged. They both turned to see completely blackened pieces of toast. Albus laughed.

“Then again, maybe not,” Scorpius said ruefully.

“How about we ignore breakfast and open presents instead?” Albus suggested.

Albus was only slightly surprised to see a small pile of presents under the tree. After all, he’d gotten most of his presents early. In fact, there was only one tiny present under the tree for him from Scorpius.

Scorpius looked anxious as he drew it out. Albus couldn’t imagine why; he was sure that he would love anything Scorpius had gotten him.

He opened the box and saw a stunning ring winking up at him. He looked over at Scorpius, who had knelt. Albus’ hands flew to his mouth.

“Albus,” Scorpius said quietly. “You’re my best friend and I love you…” He trailed off as he tried to remember the speech he’d planned. “I meant to say something romantic but I seem to have forgotten it so instead, I’ll just ask. Will you marry me?”

Albus didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes!”

“Really? Even though that was a terrible proposal? I completely bungled it.”

Scorpius continued babbling as Albus knelt next to him. “Hey Scorpius?” he asked. “Shut up.” He kissed his fiancé.


End file.
